roninwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merchandise
To help you create these profiles, we suggest you look at the Test Character Page and copy and paste the code in the Edit this Page link to the editing field that will appear when you click on any red link below to start a new profile. Yoroiden Samurai Troopers CDs *Gun Rou Hen, KICA-2121, K32X-7129 *I Jin Hen, KICA-2122, K30X-7139 *Kimi wo Nemurasenai, KICA-2123, K32X-714 *Sei Ran Hen, KICA-2124, K30X-7150 *Best Friends, KICA-2125, 292A-7005 *Tenkuu Den, KICA-2126 *Kikoutei Densetsu, KICA-2127, 292A-7016 *Suiko Den, KICA-2128 *Kourin Den, KICA-2129, KICA-30 *Hana, KICA-42 *Tori, KICA-43 *Kaze, KICA-44 *Tsuki, KICA-45 *Stardust Eyes (CD single), K10X-23012 *Samurai Heart (CD single), K10X-23028 *Message (CD single), KIDA-13 *'89 Harikiri Yoroi Tour Telephone Shocking, MP0590 (promotional) *Volume 1 ~Sore Kara no Senshi Tachi~, M-002 (prize, given out in the Memorial Box set along with volumes 2 and 3) *Volume 2 ~Special Edition~, M-003 *Volume 3 ~Soshite, Go Nin~, M-004 *N.G. Five~First & Final~, 292A-91 VHS Tapes Laser Discs DVDs *Volume 1, SVWB-7024, Episodes 1-5 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 2, SVWB-7025, Episodes 6-10 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 3, SVWB-7026, Episodes 11-15 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 4, SVWB-7027, Episodes 16-20 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 5, SVWB-7028, Episodes 21-25 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 6, SVWB-7029, Episodes 26-30 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 7, SVWB-7030, Episodes 31-35 (Released on 2003/09/26) *Volume 8, SVWB-7031, Episodes 36-39 (Released on 2003/09/26) Manga * Volume 1, ISBN: 4-06-100553-7 * Volume 2, ISBN: 4-06-100555-3 Art/Film Books * Bonno Kei Paradise * Dai Jiten (Enclyopedia Of YST) * Film Story & 39 * Illustration, ISDN: 4-7669-1177-6 * Kikoutei Densetsu * Message * Message 1 * Message 2 * Message 3 * Message 4 * Message 5 * Nothing * Outbook 2 (Toujyou Hen) * Outbook 5 (Kanketsu Hen) * Perfection, ISDN: 4-7669-1097-4 * Promotion * Rekka No Omoi, ISDN: 4-19-669609-0 * Samurai Trooper Gaiden: New York * Samurai Troopers Memorial Volume 1, ISBN: 4-943966-65-9 * Samurai Troopers Memorial Volume 2, ISBN: 4-943966-70-5 * Samurai Troopers Memorial Deluxe, ISBN: 4-943966-85-3, C0274 P3980E * Selections Volume 2 * The Legend of Kikoutei, ISBN: 4-7669-1133-4 * Troopers Character, ISBN: 4-7669-1067-2 * Art of Shioyama, ISDN: 4-89601-262-3 * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers Message Novels * Yoroi Gaiden (Armor Side Story), ISBN: 4-7669-1039-7 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 1: "Kenkon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-0995-X * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 2: "Eikon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-0998-4 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 3: "Koukon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-1119-9 * Yoroi Seiden Vol. 4: "Shinkon Hen", ISBN: 4-7669-1190-3 * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers: Kikoutei Densetsu, ISBN: 4-7669-1171-7 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Koibumi" (Love Unite Book: Love Letter), ISBN: 4-7669-1173-3 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Yuubinbako 14" (Samurai Troopers Love Unite Book: Mailbox 14), ISBN: 4-7669-1195-4 * Samurai Troopers Aiso Hen: "Gaikouki Samurai No Kiseki" (Love Unite Book: Armor Shine Account), ISBN: 4-7669-1443-0 * Samurai Troopers "Yon Masho Hen: Kikoku" (4 MaSho Book: Oni's Wail), ISBN: 4-9439-6697-7 Pencil Boards (Shitajikis) Other Merchandise Animation Cels Model Kits Ronin Warriors DVDs * The Call (Vol. 1), ASIN B0000633QY * Rescue Operations (Vol. 2), ASIN: B000065AYV * Warriors Reunited (Vol. 3), ASIN: B0000648WQ * The Shadow of Doom (Vol. 4), ASIN: B000065AYW * The Hardest Battle (Vol. 5), ASIN: B00006ADCS * Arise New Armor (Vol. 6), ASIN: B00006D2AL * The Evil Priestess (Vol. 7), ASIN: B00006IUG4 * A New Ally (Vol. 8), ASIN: B00006JMPW * Walls Crumble (Vol. 9), ASIN: B00006RCKR * Fate of Evil (Vol. 10), ASIN: B00007G1U3 * OVA Volume 1, ASIN: B000089QDR * OVA Volume 2, ASIN: B00008VGLH * Complete Collection, ISBN: 1-59409-048-3, BEI 21001 Action Figures Category: Main|Category: Merchandise